Second Chances
by darkangelx952
Summary: Four hunters have survived the worse horrors yharnam could throw at them, great ones are said to be sympathetic in spirit and offer the four hunters a second chance, four hunters in the world of remnant with a new enemy, what will happen and will the blood on there swords ever dry?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hello everyone I just wanted to tell you that this is my first fanfic that I'm writing and I hope you enjoy**

After a rigorous fight with the orphan of kos, two hunters fought tooth and nail to put a end to the godforsaken, nightmare but only to end up with feelings of despair and sadness. "*sob* will this nightmare ever end? *sob*" said one hunter, the other hunter looks at his companion with sadden eyes not wanting to see her in such a state. "Eventually it will have too…right?" He said to her. The male hunter then walked towards the crying female hunter surprising her with a soft embrace "it will end sooner or later I'm sure of it, you remember the promise we made" she nods "we promised we would finish this together." She said

"And find each other in the waking world" he finished

They both smile at each other, the mood seemingly lighten up a bit, they soon started to leave the shore and head towards the lamp that took them to the hunter's dream.

Once they arrived they were greeted by the doll "oh young hunters gehrman is waiting for you two at the foot of the great tree." The doll said

The two hunters look at each other in confusion then back to the doll, she gestures towards the garden entrance, they head to where gehrman was at and to their surprise they see someone else with him, conversing with one another but what shocked them was that who gehrman was talking to, it was a crow, both young hunters were stunned beyond belief and both gehrman and the crow turned to see the duo "hello younglings" said the crow with a feminine voice, both hunters run up to her and give her a tight embrace as hard as they could "Eileen, we thought you were dead." said the duo on the verge of tears

"I will be you two keep squeezing me this tight." Eileen barely said

They both let go, giving her a chance to breath "*huff**huff* I see you guys changed your looks the last time I saw you." Said Eileen and she was right when they met Eileen they both wore the traditional hunters garb but sense then, they changed their looks

The female wore her hunter trousers still simply because they were comfortable, she wore orange like robes that had some rope wrapping around the body that also carried some tools of some kind on her lower back along with a red sack that was their that probably carried come of her stuff, on her hands were orange wrappings that were stained with old dry blood, on her head was a brown face mask, black cap that could hide the wearers gaze pretty well, she also had a second mask, it was a mask that had a pale face with black eye sockets and a black mouth that hung loosely open with a orange like pointed hood.

As for the male hunter he wore some trousers that had a brownish color to it but with a blackish color to it also almost as if burned and charred a bit, he wore some black gloves that he found in the town of yahar'gul, his garb was something much older it was a trench coat that had a red inner color on the cape with belts going across his chest, instead of having a mask he wore a hood that he took off of a dead tomb prospector when inspecting a cave he happened to be near by.

"Yeah I guess that's true" said the young female hunter in a happy tone while looking at what she wore.

"Good hunters I've made some tea would any of you like some?" Said the doll, the four hunters look at the doll for a bit then nod "we would love some doll." Said gehrman,

while the four were sipping on some tea the young male hunter then had a look like he had just remembered something "gehrman I have a question" said the young male, gehrman eyes towards the males direction while sipping some more tea then gestures him to continue "while on our previous journey me and rose met someone who looked exactly like the doll and she identified herself as Maria, who was she?" Said the male hunter, "oh yea I almost forgot about her, she was a tough fight, who was she gehrman?" Said the young female now identified as rose, gehrman stops sipping the beverage and looks down at his lap and sighs out of sadness and longing "as you said she was Maria and she was my first student when I started this workshop." Said gehrman not looking at anyone "she was also someone I deeply cared about, as for the doll I created her as a means to lift me from my sadness and loneliness, but it only made me miss her more, back then Maria just suddenly vanished, you said you fought her? Where is she now!?" Asked gehrman franticly

"I'm sorry gehrman but we didn't actually fight her what we fought was just a memory of her, I'm truly sorry." Said the male hunter with a sadden voice. "No *sniff* it's my fault for getting my hopes up for clinging to memories that needed to be let go… And Jason." Said gehrman and the male hunter identified as Jason looked down at gehrman "thank you *sniff*." Said the first hunter, after a moment, the four hunters decide to leave the flower garden while rose, Jason, and the doll took the lead gehrman was being wheeled out with the help of Eileen.

The four hunters and the doll enter the workshop "so what happened on your previous journey?" Asked the doll to the young hunters, the two hunters looked at each other wondering where to begin "well on our last hunt we encountered five interesting characters and four out of five tried to kill us" began Jason with a small chuckle "they were Ludwig, Laurence, brador, Maria, and Simon" rose finished with a sad tone at the last name and gehrman recognized each name "ah yes I remember those names all were respected at what they did during that time for example Ludwig was the the first member of the healing church hunters while both Simon and brador were some of the first members as for Laurence he was working with byrgenwerth alongside willem and well I already told you about Maria" said gehrman

"Yea and they all were pretty tough excluding Simon of course instead he guided us through that nightmare and we also found these wonder full weapons!" Said rose showing off what she found, gehrman remembered every weapon that was displayed before him

They're was the amygdalan arm, beasthunter saif, beast cutter, bloodletter, boom hammer, church pick, holy moonlight sword, rakuyo, whirligig saw, Simon's bowblade, and one he never seen was the kos parasite. Gehrman looked at the weapons and had a moment of nostalgia, it has been a long time sense gehrman joined the hunt.

"Well these are quite interesting." Said Eileen trying out some of the weapons herself

"But I think I will stick to my blades." Said Eileen again setting down the rakuyo that she inspected earlier.

Rose had put her weapons away one by one through her messengers and after she put most of the weapons away while still holding onto Simon's bowblade and everyone noticed something wrong with rose "you okay?" Asked Jason worried for his partner "yea I'm fine… I'm just wish I could have done something to save him." Said rose weakly

'he shouldn't have to go through all that alone, he didn't deserve any of the thing he's been through' she thought, her thoughts along with everyone else's came to a halt when the ground underneath them shook startling all for none ever thought the dream could have quakes, everyone ran outside to see what is happening and to their surprise it seem that the dream was having a massive electrical storm, everyone ran to the garden to get a better look of things, seeing what was going on a pillar of lightning struck behind everyone, slowly turning around everyone sees a lone figure, this figure had very pale skin and almost looked like the orphan of koz but less hungry looking and didn't have that red sack on its right hand that was attached to its tendon, but interestingly enough it spoke with a deep demonic voice "good hunters you have served this dream well as well as your contracts to it, you have slain both nightmares that hold your world and what you refer as a plague will soon die out"

The hunters were hesitant to believe this sense a great one just came out of nowhere and told them they killed of something that spread faster than they could actually kill so the hunters were definitely hesitate to believe in it.

"Oh yea prove it" gehrman spat out to the great one with scythe in have while the other three polled out their respective weapons, Eileen with her blades of mercy, rose with simon's bowblade, Jason with is saw spear, all in their second form and armed and read for a fight while the doll simply hid behind the four.

The great one points its hand toward the hunters and a mirror like object appeared out of thin air, a image appeared on the mirror that showed yharnam in the daytime and every and all beast were on the floor swinging at nothing as if in pain then would stop a moment later, another small moment later then all combusted as if they were coated in oil then had a Molotov cocktail to set them ablaze, the hunters all watched in disbelief never thinking that it would end in their life Time.

"Now you see what I mean?" The great one says.

Everyone looks to the great one not knowing what to do.

"What do we do know?" Asked Jason

Then the great one looked towards him "you have no purpose here but can have one elsewhere somewhere, where darkness threatens the world do you accept this fate?"

The hunters then all look at each other having a silent conversation 'what do you guys think'

'I don't know even after what we saw it's still hard to believe'

'I'm still wondering why we didn't end up like those beast'

'Yea why weren't we affected to we have the same type of blood as them'

As if the great one read their minds it answered their thoughts

"You don't have to believe me, you can sit here and rot for the end of your days for all I could care or you can accept my offer at a second chance, as for why you were not affected and suffer the same fate as them" it gestures to the mirror like object " it is because you were protected by this dream as you call it" it simply looked around

"So will we accept my offer?" It questioned looking back at them, the hunters and the doll looked at each other then nod in agreement" we accept your offer and where will we be sent to? Gehrman said speaking for everyone else.

"You will be sent to another world, a world called remnant and this world is under attack by creatures of darkness called Grimm, while these Grimm aren't as savage and deadly as the beasts you originally fought but make up for it in numbers" said the great one

"Will we still be connected to the hunter's dream? Gehrman said in concern for the doll, it nodded and a sigh of relief was heard "then if that's the case might as well pay this remnant a visit then" said Eileen and everyone nods in agreement even the great one

"Before you go come here elder hunters there is something I will give." The great one gestured, the hunters were hesitant as first but complied, the great one then had its hands hover over gehrman and Eileen, needless to say both were nervous as to what the great one might do.

A bright glow than engulfed the elder hunter's blinding the young hunter's with the lights intensity. After the light died down the young hunter's were able to see again and to their surprise they saw gehrman and he was much younger than before, instead of his stressed gray it was now a mixture of light and darkish brown and his outfit was also new looking as if he just got them, as for Eileen it was hard to tell because of her crow's outfit, but Eileen then took off her mask revealing her face for a bit, now fully understanding that even beautiful things can be a dangerous for when they saw Eileen's face they saw ashen gray hair that went down to her shoulders and her eyes with a mixture of orange and red color to them could captivate just about anyone she truly was a poisonous rose.

The two elder hunters not understanding what their students were looking at looked at each other only to have the same surprise looks on their faces gehrman looked to be in his early thirties while Eileen looked to be in her late twenties.

Both elder hunters recovering from their shock then look to the great one and stood next to their students ready to enter the next world, the great one then lifted its right arm upward then a pillar of lightning consumed the four hunters in an instant, the great one then turned toward to the doll "may they find their worth in this waking world." Said the great one then bowed to the doll which she returned with a slight glow which the great one didn't notice, the great one the turned away then disappeared in a pillar of lightning leaving the doll alone in the dream.

 **A/N: im obviously not good at writing yet but sooner or later I will get better haha... Right?**


	2. Chapter 2

In the forever falls forest they're some Grimm wondering around pointlessly minding their own business, you could even say it was peaceful as far as creatures of darkness go, but all of that was interrupted when a pillars of lightning struck the ground within their area.

When the Lightning faded their were four figures standing confused and quickly took in their surroundings while noticing some red orbs that completely surrounded them and got closer with each passing second.

A pair of red orbs got closer and revealing its body and to a small surprise of the hunters it looked like a bear with an exoskeleton?

Gehrman was first on the bear with his scythe in hand and cutting its left arm off with a horizontal slash while pivoting his body with a golf club swing with his scythe at its back left leg cutting if off swiftly and cleanly. Eileen charged the same bear with both blades in hand and stabbing one blade in the eye while the other was in its neck killing it before it had a chance to Yelp in pain.

Another Grimm that looked like a werewolf tried to slash at rose, but rose back stepped back before it hit and Jason switched his saw spear for the Kirk hammer and slammed the werewolf Grimm into the air, as the werewolf Grimm started to fall back down rose changed Simon bowblade into its bow form and as she ready her shot time started to slow down for her, as she released the silver arrow it traveled towards the werewolf Grimm hitting it in the back of the neck and exiting through the front and hitting another werewolf Grimm in the chest, killing it before it even had a chance to fight.

The four hunters continued to hack and slash at the Grimm that came there way leaving none alive and showing no mercy, while killing the Grimm the hunters noticed that these creatures would evaporate kinda like some of the opponents they fought back in yharnam ,but they were already used to that and continued to cut their way to the Grimm.

One brave Beowulf tried to lunge itself at rose but instead was hit into a mob of others than exploded by something that looked like a cannon ball? Jason who had just finished reloading his cannon, quickly jumped out of the way of what looked like a giant two headed snake, the twin headed snake quickly surrounded the four hunters, Jason then clasped both hands above his head then white spears of light launched themselves at the twin headed snake then exploded making giant holes in its sides.

While the four hunters started to catch their breath more Grimm came there way again.

"They just don't stop coming do they" Said Eileen

"Well at least things can't get any worse right?" Said rose

With that said the four hunters heard loud screeching coming from the sky.

"You just had to say that" said Eileen irritated

"Sorry hehe" said rose sheepishly

Meanwhile at beacon a man with a green outfit and silver hair and he was casually sipping coffee then turned his head toward the elevator as it opened revealing a female blonde with a white blouse and black business skirt with black-brown stockings and black heel-boots

"Ozpin we need to talk about teams RWBY and JNPR" the blonde said firmly

The man identified as ozpin looked at his colleague "glynda what could be the problem today" said ozpin with a small grin, oum knows how much he loved to tease her.

"Don't give me that, you know what happened at the cafeteria and their behaviors were unexcept- WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" Shouted glynda pointing her finger at a nevermore that was flying towards the academy.

Ozpin quickly turned around and saw a nevermore flying straight for the academy, but this nevermore was acting strangely as if it was in pain, but then what they saw next surprised both of them, it seemed to die in mid-air falling toward the academy's courtyard, as it hit the floor three figures fell off the nevermore and the nevermore just skidded across the academy floor destroying some pillars, a water fountain, a statue, and the concrete floor while leaving a half-pipe like scoop in the floor.

Students and teachers alike all ran towards the nevermore that crash landed on their campus trying to see what was going on, as both goodwitch and ozpin arrived at the scene they saw three figures run to the deceased nevermore, but what was shocking was when what looked like a spear head came out of the nevermores side cutting itself out, what came fell out of the nevermores side was a person, a male to be exact, the male looked to the other figures that were running towards him and he got up.

"I'm never doing that again "said the young male dusting himself off.

"Yea but that was kinda fun though" said the older looking male with a grin on his face

The other two figures looked at the males

"You guys are insane you know that" said the figure in the crow outfit with a feminine voice, revealing to be a female behind the mask

"You have to admit it was kinda fun, but Jason you had me worried their when it snatched you with its beak" said the shorter figure who was also a female

The one named Jason then looked in the direction where the shortest hunter was "I'm sorry" was all he said.

The taller male then turned around looking at the adults and teenagers 'did we crash into a school?' he thought

Goodwitch was the first to step forward "who are you?" She said with her riding crop weapon drawn and pointing it at the four

As she did that the teenagers did the same each pulling out their respective weapons

Three of the figures also pulled out their weapons and stood next to the tallest of the four

Both ozpin and the tallest hunter stepped forward and stood in front of their groups sizing up each other then ozpin told his students and colleagues to stand down and so did the tall hunter, while everyone was hesitant to do so they gave in and did so

"The names gehrman" the man named gehrman looked to be in his early thirties "this is my partner" he gestured to the crow "and these are our students"

The three the stood next to gehrman each introducing themselves

"The names Eileen I'm his partner" said the crow taking off her mask revealing what she looked like with her pale skin, her ashen gray hair, orange-red like colored eyes, and she looked to be around her late twenties

"My name is Jason" the second male said in a stoic tone, pulling back his hood showing his face with black hair that went down to his neck while his bangs went up to his cheeks covering his left eye, he also had a five'o'clock shadow growing also, lastly he had emerald green eyes, he looked to be eighteen years old?

"My name is rose and hello everyone" she said sheepishly the shortest hunter of the four, she then took off her hat and pulled down the face mask to reveal her face with her dark brown hair that was halfway tied back in a curly fashion while her bangs curved just above her left eye, finally her eyes had a dark purple color to them, she looked to be seventeen years old?

Ozpin stepped forward introducing himself.

"My name is ozpin and this is my colleague glynda goodwitch" ozpin said introducing both of them "and these are our students" he gestured to his students

"Teachers eh and what exactly do you teach here?" Said Eileen getting as much information as she could sense she was in a new world in all, the other three noticed this and played along also.

"What did you guy live under a rock? This is beacon academy, how could you possibly not know?" Said one of ozpins students, said student got in front of the group of students revealing to be a female teenager dressed in white, while three others got in front also, teammates possibly?

"Well sorry if our nomadic ways of living haven't kept us informed, but we've been trying to survive for the most part and on a daily basis especially when you under constant attack" said Jason to the girl in white, Some of the teachers and most students were shocked by this.

"You mean you guys have been living on your own like that? Even outside the kingdom? But why?" Said a girl dressed in black and red who was the shortest and youngest of the students.

"It wasn't that hard and you eventually get used to the constant attempts of everyone and everything trying to kill you" said Eileen casually

The students were stunned by that, what kind of crazy people are they?, but more importantly how skilled were they if they could live for so long while under constant attacks from the Grimm.

"Well we must get going then, we didn't mean to disrupt your classes" said gehrman gesturing the others to follow, the hunters soon followed, but were stopped when ozpin asked them a question "do you have a place to stay? Surly you all are tired especially with that grand entrance you all made"

The four looked at each other unsure, but after a small debate they all nodded in agreement "sure we'll take your offer" said gehrman

"Good but first can you four come to my office?" Said ozpin

"sure I don't see why not" said gehrman and the four followed

"Alright everyone get back to class" said goodwitch with a tone of authority and everyone hurried back to class

When the four hunters made it into ozpins office he had asked the question they didn't want to hear "you're not from around here are you?"

"No we are not" said gehrman in a serious tone and everyone else got serious

"Then you understand why I asked you to stay right?"

"To observe us and get information"

"Not entirely but I would like to know where you four really came from and how you came here"

"*sigh* that's fine but word must not get out of our origins, unless you want world wide panic, so where should we begin?"

"How about from the beginning" said ozpin with a serious tone.

meanwhile it was getting dark and four girls in their dorm doing nothing until one started ask a question "so what do you guys think of those people?" Started yang while she was laying on her bunk staring at the ceiling.

"I don't know sis but their weapons looked really cool" said Ruby remembering what their weapons looked like to the last detail.

"They must be pretty tough and skilled sense they said they 'lived a nomadic life' outside the kingdom in all" said Blake not even taking her eyes off her book.

"I think they're crazy I mean who would lives like that nowadays don't they know it's dangerous out their?" Said Weiss trying to make sense of it.

"Weiss I don't think they care, but you see that Jason guy he was quite handsome wasn't he Blake" said yang in a teasing tone

"What ever you say yang" said Blake while still reading her book

Their conversation was interrupted when they heard a knock at the door, while ruby opened the door she was surprised that it was Jason one of the hunters from earlier and he had a sleeping bag?

"hello" Jason said stoically while looking down at Ruby "ozpin said I could stay here for the night, is that alright?"

Ruby then looked back at her teammates who only shrugged then she looked back at the hunter "uh sure come on in, make yourself at home" said ruby letting him in their room, Jason then entered the room and started to examine every possible exit he could use when needed.

"So what's up"said yang trying to start a conversation, Jason than looked up at yang "not to much really" he said causing an awkward silence

"So do you like weapons?" Asked ruby trying to get rid of the awkwardness in the air

"I do but I'm not a fanatic like rose when it comes to them"

"Can I see your weapons?" Ruby asked sheepishly

'I know where this is going' he mentally said "uh sure but I don't have a lot like rose" said Jason pulling out his saw spear and showing it to the girl, ruby inspected the saw spear carefully eyes sparkling when looking at the weapon "WOW such a simple design but also effective, I but it's super easy to cut threw Grimm with its serrated edges" said ruby in awe, Jason the snapped his arm bring his weapon in its second form, seeing this made her marvel at the weapon again, Jason then took back his weapon and brought out his Kirk hammer and put it on the floor, ruby than Tried to lift it to inspect the weapon but couldn't pick it up, "sis a little help please" said Ruby, yang then got up from her bunk and picked up the weapon letting her sister inspect the weapon more, after Ruby was practically drooling all over the weapon, yang handed the weapon to Jason in which he set down and twisted the handle pulling out a sword from it than handing it to Ruby in which she marveled at the weapons features "you have some awesome weapons" said Ruby wanting to see more "do you have anymore?" Jason looked at her "I do but first can I use your shower? Its been a long day" he said which caused yang to look up from one of rubys weapon magazines she was checking out.

"Sure let me get you a towel" said Ruby fetching for some towels, after Ruby brought back some towels a thought crossed her mind 'does he have cloths to change into?' A question she asked when Handing the towels to Jason, in which he realized he didn't "uh sorry no I don't, do you know someone who is willing to lend some?" He said with a stoic tone

"I might know someone, hold on I'll go ask" said Ruby hurrying to a friends for extra clothes.

"That was quite the entrance you guys did" said yang, Jason then looked in her direction "oh yea sorry about that, we didn't mean to destroy your courtyard, it just kinda happened" he simply replied

Ruby then came back with some clothes,"these are from our friends jaune and ren" said Ruby handing Jason the clothes, taking the clothes he then heads to the bathroom to take a shower.

After Jason took his shower he then tried on the clothes that were given to him and walked out into the room in which the girls looked at him seeing what he was wearing, he wore a grey t-shirt with pink letters on it spelling "boop" with Nora's emblem on it, probably a shirt given to ren so that they were matching, Jason also wore black baggy shorts with jaune's emblem on the left side.

While jason was getting his sleeping bag ready Blake set her book down on the mini book shelf in which the book fell on the ground, she went to pick it up, but Jason picked it up for her, as she took the book she was looking him in the eyes now noticing the dark bags under them showing that he doesn't get much sleep, was she the first to notice this? She didn't know but decided to ask "do you not get enough sleep?" Everyone looked at Blake seeing as she was looking at Jason, then the girls looked to Jason, after looking closer they also noticed this to, but heard a knock at the door in which Ruby answered revealing to be team JNPR in their sleep wear along with rose who was in the same outfit as Nora, how many of those "boop" shirts does she have?

"Hey guys what are you doing here?" Said Ruby a bit surprised

"We thought we could all hang out and get to know Rose and Jason better" said jaune

"Good idea, come in" said Ruby stepping out of the door way

"So this place called yharnam was overrun by a bloodborne virus that turned people into blood crazy monsters, am I correct?"

"Yes that is correct" said gehrman

"And you miss Eileen, you were tasked to kill your fellow hunters if they ever went on a blood frenzy"

"yes, because they were hunters no longer and lost themselves to the blood" Eileen answered

Ozpin nodded at this and was taking in all the knowledge he had received

"And if it came down to you partner or students straying to far would you kill them too?"

"I would, To me they would just be another target"

"*sigh* by the great ones please don't let it come to that" Eileen mumbled to herself

gehrman than placed his hand on her shoulder, giving her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry about it Eileen, we all know what must be done if it ever came to 'that' and none of us would hold it against you" gehrman told her

"Thanks" was all Eileen said while looking at the ground

"Will that be all tonight?" Gehrman said to ozpin

"Just one more thing, how would you two like a job as teachers at my school?" Ozpin said hoping to recruit the hunters

The two hunters though about it for a moment deciding to take the job or not.

For gehrman he had been in the hunters dream for who knows how long and kinda missed the hunt.

For Eileen she had been on the hunt for most of her life, but now she had a chance to take it easy.

"I am going to have to decline your offer, it has been too long sense I joined the hunt and wish to do so, forgive me" said gehrman apologetic having to refuse his offer.

"Don't worry about it, if action is what you're looking for then I could use an agent if that's to your liking" said ozpin getting a small grin out of the hunter "and what about you?"

"I think I will accept your offer as a teacher been doing a lot of killing growing up and wish to take a break from that, although some agent jobs sound interesting at the same time at least every now and then" Eileen said with some relief in her voice as she can finally get a break and relax a bit in sanctuary "but what of our students?"

"Well from what you told me about where you're from and how you training them, they won't be needing any training courses, but if anything they will need world history Lessons and will need to learn its customs" ozpin stated with full detail "but there is a problem about letting them become students here"

"And that would be?" Said Eileen

"Well you see in my school every student is required to be in teams of four and I can't just put them in a random team because that would give 'that' team a unfair numbers advantage in upcoming events, also their can't be any teams short of the required members, so the only solution I see is for them to become T.A's (teachers assistant) while one can be your assistant and the other can be glynda's, we can also have them assigned to professor ports class and along with professor oobleck does this sound good?" Ozpin said giving a solution to the hunters students.

"I'm afraid that choice isn't up to us it is theirs, they're grown up and we will respect their decisions" said gehrman getting a nod of agreement from his partner.

"Very well I shall notify them of the circumstances" said ozpin taking out his scroll.

Gehrman them puts up his hand gesturing him to stop.

"Their will be no need for that, they already know"

"How so?"

It was then a puddle on ozpins desk seemed to appear with water with small amounts of mist coming off it?

"We used our messengers to let them know what's happening"

Ozpin had a small look of confusion as he didn't see any messengers that were mentioned a moment earlier, it was then gehrman pointed to the puddle on the desk, ozpin was even more confused as to how a small puddle could send a message.

"only we can see them, but they are there" notified gehrman.

"Well ok then as long as they know then I'll be waiting for a response tomorrow" ozpin stated getting a nod from both hunters.

With that both hunters went to the elevator and pressed the first floor button and started their descend.

"Interesting year indeed" ozpin said to himself

Meanwhile back in a dorm, two teams Were questioning two new arrivals at their school trying to get to know them better.

"So where are you guys from?" Asked Ruby

"We don't know" answered Jason quick and easy

"How could you not know where your from?" Said Weiss with her usual amount is sass

"You forget we lived a nomadic life? We traveled a lot on our journey, we visited a lot of places and forgot some also, but the last thing I remember about our home town was it was burned down under a night even the neighboring town and forest weren't spared" Jason said referencing yharnam after it was all over.

After hearing that their was a bit of gloom in the air.

"Was that the place where you both met?"

"It was and the place where we grew up"

"What happened?"

"We burned it down"

This was a shock to everyone, who would burn down their home town and did they burn it down with people inside?

"Why?" Asked Ruby again with a repeating question of 'why's, was, and what's'

This time it was rose who answered "because the city was infected with a virus that infected the whole town, sadly the virus didn't have a cure so we had to burn them too"

"What kind of virus was it?" Asked Blake this time

"Well we know that the virus was 'bloodborne' and this virus made its victims go crazy and attack anyone on sight" answered rose.

"Bloodborne? What does that mean?" Asked Ruby unintentionally driving the conversation into a lighter area

"it means it's transmitted through blood" Blake answered

"Oh" Ruby said simply

"So how did you guys get out?" asked yang

"We had to cut our way out and burn everything and everyone with it" answered Jason

"YOU KILLED PEOPLE!" Weiss shouted at what she just heard

"yes it was to stop the spread of infection, if we didn't it would have spread across the world and none of us would be here talking today" Jason said in a cold tone

"Yes but you still killed people I'm pretty sure their could have been an alternative solution to tak-"Weiss was cut off

"The world isn't as innocent as it seems to be, we already made hard choices, choices we wish had a better outcome, choices we wish where nobody has to die, but that's the reality of things, nobody comes out unscathed when we make those difficult choices, you have no ground to judge us on" Jason said in a cold tone enough to make his blood boil cold

It was in that moment rose wrapped her arms around Jason making him calm down and retract from his anger "I'm sorry I didn't mean to go out on you like that, but please just be great full that your hands are still clean and hope that you never have to kill anyone"

After hearing all that Jaune decided to take the conversation in a different direction "so do you guys have any hobbies?"

"Well one of my hobbies is keeping all of my weapons in perfect condition, in fact I need to polish this one" Rose said polling out a bowblade and a polishing rag to give the bowblade that extra shine.

"OH MY GOD WHAT CAN IT DO?!" Squealed Ruby out of excitement

Hearing that rose gave a huge grin and did a snapping motion with her arm turning the bowblade into its bow form.

Ruby then got closer to inspect the weapon "wow did you build this?"

"No but a friend of mine did, it was his before he passed away" Rose said with a bit of sadness

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mea-" Ruby was cut off by rose when she gestured her to stop "no it's alright if anything I'm relieved, relieved that his suffering is done and that he can rest in peace now" she finished with a small smile.

"So what kind of semblance do you have?" Asked ren with his usual tired voice

"Semblance? What's that?" Asked rose

While the talk about what a semblance was and also aura was going on Jason felt something tug on his shirt when he looked down at it, it was his messengers holding some paper, he accepted the papers and petted them which thankfully went unnoticed by everyone, he dismissed his messengers and read the notes that were given to him.

Yang was the first one to notice Jason was reading something and naturally asked what it was about "what'cha reading their?"

Jason looked up at her and found that everyone was looking at him "huh? Oh these are beacon application papers, rose this one is yours" he handed rose her papers

"Beacon application papers? How'd you get those?" Yang asked

"They were given to us by ozpin" Jason answered

"What position are you applying for?" Asked Pyrrha

"Well in this note it is said we will become students for now, but more as an assistant of teachers sense rose and I don't have the required members to make a proper team" Jason answered back then looked at everyone

"well at least we can all hang out more" said rose in a cheerful tone

"Rose we already been assigned to teachers"Jason said as he was reading more of the notes "you'll be assigned to Eileen and I'm assigned to goodwitch, we can also participate in professor ports class and professor oobleck class if we like"

"Oh cool *yawn* be seeing you in there classes" said yang getting sleepy

"Sis *yawn* you know yawnings contagious"

"I'm sorry but I'm getting tired"

With a yawn going around it had affected everyone and everyone was getting sleepy so team JNPR and rose left to their dorm, team RWBY turned out the lights and went to sleep.

Gehrman and Eileen were descending in the elevator waiting for the ride to be done with, but Eileen felt a tug on her outfit, she looked down to see her messengers offer some notes to her, when she took them and looked through them "it looks like they're onboard with all this"

"This is good to hear" said gehrman with some relief "so what are you going to do in your class?"

"I don't know yet, but I'm pretty sure I will be assigned a subject and will start later in the week"

"Oh, well you mind if I stop by every now and then?"

"I don't see why not, what did you have in mind?"

"Just thought I could give your students a few pointers along with some words of wisdom"

"Well if that's the case then go right ahead, just let me know before hand would you"

"Sure, but where are we going?"

"Just learning the layout of the land is all"

"Oh, well I guess I will head back to the dream and let the doll know what's happening"

Both hunters then stopped "See you tomorrow then" said Eileen

"See you tomorrow" gehrman said before disappearing out of thin air.

As for Eileen she then resumed to wander the school, learning every corner of every building.


	3. Chapter 3

Sometime in the middle of the night Blake woke up when she heard something strange coming from the bathroom, when she went to investigate she didn't see anything out of the ordinary except what appeared to be a small puddle next to the sink, she then shrugged her shoulders and left, when she was walking toward her bed she felt something grab her foot and caused her to fall down, but luckily she managed to catch herself or she would have fell on Jason, seeing how close she was to him she could see every detail on his face and can smell small traces of blood,

Blake then felt an arm quickly wrap around her waist and pulled her onto Jason, normally she would have yelped in surprise if there wasn't a knife near her throat "Blake? What are you doing?" said Jason with a tired voice and started to sit upright letting Blake go.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you, I was walking towards my bed then fell" said Blake

Jason nodded at the statement then noticed that his messengers were on the floor slowly inching there way towards Blake, he knew how much his messengers loved to cling to things, but never before have they clung to someone other than him or the doll, but why were they interacting with Blake, a prank maybe? This was a question he will think about later "it's alright and sorry about the knife, it was just a reflex"

"That's understandable, living the way you did will do that to you" said Blake with a bit of melancholy

"Have you lived through something similar?"

"No... Not really, I never killed anyone thankfully"

"And I wish you never have too" said Jason giving a small smile

"Thanks, goodnight" said Blake getting back to bed

"Goodnight" said Jason getting back into the sleeping bag

The next morning Jason woke up to the sound of a blade being sharpened, mistaking the sound he quickly pulled out his saw spear (second form) and went in for a stab only to stop himself when he nearly killed the figure, said figure yelped in surprise and put their hands up dropping the blade and grind stone, who Jason saw was Ruby sitting on the floor in her sleep attire with a scared look on her face, "good great one I nearly killed you, what are you doing?" He said with irritation in his voice.

"Yourweaponlookedlikeitneededtobesharpenedsoithoughtiwoulddoitforyoupleasedonthurtme" Ruby said in one breath while shielding herself with her arms

Jason then looked at the floor where the sword of his Kirk hammer laid, he puts his saw spear away and picks up the sword and inspects it a bit, she had done a pretty good job and it was good enough to see his own reflection "don't worry I'm not gonna hurt you" he said putting the sword back into the hammer "that was a pretty good job on the sword though" giving the girl some praise which made her smile a bit

Jason noticed that only he and Ruby were in the room "where is everyone?"

"Huh? Oh today we get the day off so Blake went to the book store, Weiss went to the library, and yang went out to eat" said Ruby

"What about team JNPR?"

"I think they went to train in the arena"

"I guess rose is with them too"

"I think so, you wanna go check?"

"Sure"

With that both of them got ready and headed to the arena grounds.

In the arena their was a sound of metal clashing with one another and some people panting, team JNPR was the team that was training in the arena and rose was on the bleachers watching on the side, but her attention then turned towards the double doors that opened up and Jason and Ruby both came through, rose saw the two and waved them over, when they arrived they sat down next to her and watched the fight between Jaune and ren vs Nora and Pyrrha, as they watched victory went to the girls with some clapping coming from the bleachers, after the fight Jaune wanted to continue training and had asked Pyrrha to help him which she accepted a bit enthusiasm which didn't go unnoticed to rose

"Hey guys" said Nora in her usual energetic tone as she and ren both walked towards the three

"Hey what's up" replied rose "you guys did pretty good"

"Yea we totally kicked their butts" said Nora sitting next to rose while ren sat next to Jason and Rub, Ruby started the conversation on ren's weapons (storm flower) on how he never really had to reload them, "I could tell you the whole thing but you would probably fall asleep, but to shorten it I'm just shooting aura rounds if that makes sense"

"It kinda does, I didn't know you could do that" Ruby said with a bit of curiosity

"It takes a lot of focus but even with that they have a short effective range before they dissipate"

"Oh yeah what's the effective range" said Ruby with much curiosity

"About 11 to 12 feet, they disappear after that" he replied

"Oh" was all she said

"Were you trying to do something similar with crescent rose?" Ren asked

"No" she pulled out crescent rose and cuddle it a bit "my baby is perfect the way it is"

"I was just curious is all" Ruby said putting the huge scythe away

"I see, so Jason what weapons do you use?" Ren said to Jason

"Mostly my saw spear and Kirk hammer" Jason said taking out his weapons and showing them off to ren

"These are some scary looking weapons" said ren inspecting the weapons

Jason then took back his weapons and set them aside "yea they can be when used against you"

Everyone heard the double doors open again, but only this time it was Eileen along with professor goodwitch, it didn't take long for the teachers to notice some students around "hello children, having a morning training session are we?"

Said Eileen looking at both Jaune and Pyrrha then to Jason and rose "I hope you two haven't neglected your training, just because we found a place to settle down doesn't mean we can't let our guard down" Eileen said to Jason and rose

"If you don't mind I would like to see what your Protégés can do, is that alright" said goodwitch with a bit of curiosity in her voice

"That's fine, I'm sure they wouldn't mind" Said Eileen

Eileen called out both Jason and rose to the arena for a quick fight between the two

When the two arrived on the stage something was wrong, team JNPR and Ruby along with goodwitch noticed that their aura gauge didn't show up "hold on something must be wrong" said goodwitch

"What's the matter?" Eileen said

"Their aura gauge isn't showing up"

"Aura?" Pondered Eileen for a bit then she remembered what ozpin told them about aura and semblance

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention we don't have those" said Eileen nonchalant, Everyone then looked at her as if she was crazy

"You mean you didn't unlock your aura" said goodwitch "how have you survived this long?"

"Just pure skill with a bit of luck" Eileen said nonchalant

Goodwitch gave Eileen are you kidding look which Eileen just shrugged at and faced her students "so you guys ready?"

"Whoa what up their, what if one of them kills the other" said Jaune not wanting to see anyone die

Eileen simply shrugged "kid Your heart is in the right place, but don't worry about them, they survived thing that could make your teachers go insane " Eileen then turned toward her students again raised her arm "ready"

"Wait!" Said goodwitch "at least, let me unlock their aura"

Eileen sighed then simply stepped to the side "very well, Jason, rose" Eileen said and the two came to her

"Alright, professor goodwitch said she's going to unlock your aura so do as she says" Eileen said

The two hunters stood in front of goodwitch and waited for what ever was going to happen, goodwitch then started with Jason and said the incantation to unlock ones aura, as goodwitch was in the middle of the process her hand then suddenly recoiled off of Jasons chest and her hand had a sinister black and red aura on it that also had an intense burning sensation

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" goodwitch screamed in pain

Team JNPR and Ruby rushed to goodwitch to try to help while ren and Nora rushed to find a teacher, Pyrrha was the first to arrive and tried to raise goodwitch up, but as soon as she touched goodwitchs hand the red and black aura then transferred over to Pyrrha who was now screaming in pain, ruby then tried to help Pyrrha, but she pushed Ruby away with her good hand not wanting the painful sensation to transfer to Ruby, a painfully long minute passed by for everyone, but for Pyrrha it felt like a eternity, the aura then began to disappear and the pain started to subside the only thing that was left was an unconscious Pyrrha on the floor, ren and Nora then came back with professor port who carried Pyrrha to the infirmary, team JNPR and ruby then left the arena for the infirmary to make sure Pyrrha was ok while goodwitch stayed behind still clutching her hand, goodwitch then turned to the three hunters more specifically Jason and points her riding crop at him "tell me what just happened!" with anger in her voice, but no one answered, with no answer goodwitch was getting more agitated "ANSWER ME!" she yelled while both gehrman and ozpin walked in through the arena doors

"What seems to be the problem here?" Ozpin said in his usual calm manner

"I was trying to unlock his aura" she referred to Jason "but then it attacked me!"

"it attacked you? How so?" Asked ozpin with a voice of curiosity

"I was saying the incantation and then my hand rebounded of his chest and my hand was covered in this black and reddish aura that started to burn my hand" goodwitch answered clearly upset that she let one of her students go through that pain

"That sounds more like a curse then a retaliating soul" budded in gehrman giving a bit of light on what could have happened

"A curse, what kind of curse?" Asked ozpin

"That is something I don't know yet, but from what miss goodwitch said happened I might have a idea on what it is" answered gehrman

"Please tell" said ozpin with curiosity

Gehrman then turned to goodwitch "tell us miss goodwitch when you tried to unlock his soul you felt it didn't you?"

Goodwitch simply nodded, but what she felt inside Jason at first was something broken and tired, but when she investigated further she felt something dark, something that wanted to break free like a caged feral animal, needless to say it scared her a bit

"Did you see anything, anything unfamiliar to you before or after the curse took place?"

"No, not really, this so called curse transferred to miss nikos when she touched it trying to help me, why?"

With that said gehrman was looking at the ground in thought with the newest bit of information "hmmm, well then I guess we should miss nikos a visit then"

"Hold up, why?" Said goodwitch giving more questions then getting answers

"I might have a idea on what this is"

"And that being?" goodwitch said getting irritated with the lack of answers

"Possibly a temporary linkage or something worse, now hurry up I can answer you question when we're there" gehrman said getting impatient

In the infirmary were team JNPR and Ruby and their friend Pyrrha was laying on a patient bed while the others waited for their friend to wake up

When Pyrrha began to wake up she was greeted by the sight of her friends and a plate of pancakes with syrup

"How do you feel?" Asked ruby in a worried tone

"Just a bit light headed is all, but I'm fine" said Pyrrha adjusting herself into a sitting position

"You had us worried back there" said Jaune with relief that his partner and friend was ok

Pyrrha had a small smile when Jaune admitted that he was also worried about her

"I asked Ren to make you pancakes to feel better" said Nora in her usual bubbly attitude, while ren had a small smile

"So what happened?" Asked Ruby with concern

"I uh… I don't know… All I remember was being in pain… Then.. Then I was in this town *sniff* oh oum what was all that?" Said Pyrrha breaking in tears a bit "I think *sniff* I think I have some of his memories" said Pyrrha breaking down a bit more

"You mean Jasons?" Asked a voice coming from the doorway, when everyone in the room turned to see who it was, they saw gehrman standing there along with is colleagues and two students, waiting for his question to be answered, when he came closer he asked again "you mean Jasons memories right?"

Pyrrha nodded in agreement "*sigh* children I'm going to have to ask you to leave they're some questions I would like to ask her in private" with team JNPR and Ruby leaving, everyone that was with gehrman entered the room except Jason who was sitting on the floor outside of the room

"Miss nikos when that aura latched onto you did you see anything? Anything that was unfamiliar to you?"

Started gehrman with his questions

"Ye...yes" answered Pyrrha stuttering a bit

"What did you see?"

"I saw a…a town and the moon, it was whole and red" she answered shakily

"Was their anybody there?"

"No… No not really, but I… But I was surrounded by piles and piles of dead bodies and their was these monsters that had multiple arms and eyes that were overlooked the city and-" Pyrrha was saying frantically before she was cut off

"Woah woah woah hey hey hey slow down its alright now it was just a memory…Jasons memory to be exact, but I need you to answer a few more questions ok" said gehrman softly managing to calm Pyrrha down a bit

"Did you know where you were?"

"No"

"Did you know what was going on?"

"*sniff* no"

"Alright last question, what were you feeling when you were going through all of that?"

"I…I…I didn't really feel much, even when I got cut In the memory it didn't feel that painful, But another thing I felt was as if I was in control of his body, you know like a lucid dream" with Pyrrha finishing her answer she saw gehrman had a small smile of satisfaction

"Good, very good, miss nikos you don't really have anything to worry about, you cleared up the worst case scenario, but as for what had happened you are temporary linked with Jason, which means you will be seeing more of his memories for at least a week, at most a month" gehrman said, while not making Pyrrha feel any better

"You said their was a worst case scenario, what would that be?" When she asked, she knew she wouldn't like the answer when she saw gehrman look at the floor debating to tell her or not, when he came to a conclusion he decided to tell her "you would have became one of us like what you seen in the memories, you remember those bodies that you saw?" Gehrman said and Pyrrha remembered clearly "well Jason was the one who killed them" gehrman said bluntly, Pyrrha wasn't entirely shocked by the news cause she knew Jason had killed before, but she thought he killed a lot less, but when she saw all those bodies in one area she was afraid to find out if it was out of self defense or intentional

"In fact where is the boy…he should be able to help you cope with all this" said gehrman while in search for Jason

"He said he's going out for a walk" answered rose

"*sigh* we all know what that means" said Eileen adding her two cents while gehrman sighed at the end

"Umm professor gehrman what does that mean?" Asked Pyrrha with a bit of worry for Jason

"All it means is that he will be gone for the day, he will return later tonight" answered gehrman

"now that you have his memories, you will see what he seen, experience what he experienced, feel what he felt, normally, I like any other person would advise that you get some rest, but-" said gehrman cutting himself off "sleeping would only make you see his memories" He finished

"So you're saying she can't sleep?" Said goodwitch with a bit of anger about the news she just heard

"No…she can sleep all she wants, but if she does, she will see more of his memories" gehrman said turning to goodwitch "the more she sleeps the more she sees, the less she sleeps the less she sees, if she chooses to do so, she will have more insight on who we are, what we done, and how we did things" gehrman said dumbing it down then turning back to Pyrrha "that is your choice, you can learn more about us and accept us or you can reject us and learn nothing from us, we won't judge you in any way" finished gehrman in a soft tone

While everyone was leaving, ozpin and goodwitch then turned to Pyrrha "make sure you get some…um…uh, well do what you like" goodwitch said awkwardly then left, Pyrrha then turned to ozpin "you coming? I'm sure your friends are eager to see how you're doing"said ozpin in which Pyrrha got out of bed and went to find her friends, but just right when Pyrrha was leaving, she was stopped by ozpin "one last thing, you must not tell the others what you've seen when you're experiencing Jasons memories, if you need assistance then please find miss rose, miss Eileen, or even Jason and if you can't then please contact me or miss goodwitch we will help you in anyway we can" finished ozpin letting her leave, which she nodded than began to walk in the opposite direction

Meanwhile Team JNPR and Ruby were talking in beacon's cafeteria while waiting for Pyrrha.

"So do you guys think she's gonna be ok?" Asked Jaune with worry for his partner

"Of course she's gonna be ok, this is Pyrrha we're talking about, she's a tough cookie" said Nora with some enthusiasm to brighten everyone's mood, which worked a bit

"Yea you're right, in fact I'm sure she's fine" said Jaune with confidence for his partner

While the group of friends were chatting they all heard the doors open and naturally all turned to see who it was, who came through the door was rose and she looked like she was looking for someone "Hey rose come sit with us!" Shouted Jaune calling out rose

Rose the turned to the group and began walking towards them "hey have you guys seen Jason?" Asked rose when she arrived at the table

"No, not sense you guys visited Pyrrha in the infirmary, why, did something happen?" Asked Ruby in wonder

"No" she said not looking at anyone "but when he disappears like this it worries me...if he will come back or not" she said finally looking at everyone

"Awww is someone in love?" Said Nora while snickering at the end

"no it's not like that" chuckled rose shattering all of nora's fantasies "but I am eternally grateful to him"

"How so"

"Well for starters he has saved my life more times than I can count, he has taken hits for me that could have been killing blows, is the strongest guy I know, and is someone I have great respect for" finished rose with

"Is that what you're calling it now" a voice said coming behind rose, rose recognize the voice to be Eileen's

"Calling what now?" Said Rose clearly not knowing what Eileen meant

"*sigh* nothing, but you might understand sooner or later, I'm sure your friends already know" said Eileen looking at the group while Nora gave her a thumbs up 'well one of them understands'

"Well anyway what have you kids been up to?" Said Eileen taking the conversation into a different direction

"We're waiting for our friend Pyrrha" said Ruby

"Oh yeah, I reckon she will be here soon" said Eileen

As soon as Eileen said that, the doors to the cafeteria opened and Pyrrha came through "hello everyone, I'm sorry if I scared anybody" Pyrrha said apologetically

"Don't worry about it, you didn't do it on purpose so we can't fault you for it" said Jaune in a forgiving manner giving Pyrrha a small smile

Rose then walked towards Eileen and asked her if she knew the whereabouts of her partner, which Eileen shook her head side to side "sorry can say that I have" said Eileen eyeing rose then whispered "if he's not here then he's probably in the dream…if he is, it's best to leave him be for the time being, when he's ready he'll come back, he always does"

Rose then looked up at Eileen "you're probably right, maybe I'm just overly cautious, he just needs time to himself, so what are you doing after this?"

Eileen then looked back to rose "well I already figured out what I'll be teaching so I might as well make some preparations for it"

Everyone seemed to hear what Eileen said then started to ask questions "what lessons will you be teaching us, does it involve weapons, can their be pancakes" asked Jaune, Ruby, and Nora

"You'll be learning body language, sometimes, and if you have my class in the morning you can" replied Eileen answering all their questions

"Why teach us body language?" Asked Jaune not seeing any use for it

"Predicting your enemies movements is one thing, but knowing what their thinking is another" answered Eileen then turned to rose "I'm gonna have to switch you with Jason, as for why it's because I already taught him this and would be easier to work with someone who's already trained"

"I understand I'll let miss goodwitch know when I see her" said rose already beginning to leave to find goodwitch

once Jason had arrived at the dream he saw the doll sitting in her usual spot next to the stairs, when he walked toward her, she saw him coming and proceeded to stand up, but only for him to gesture that she didn't need to get up, once she sat back down Jason had polled back his hood and sat right next to the doll "young hunter is their something troubling you?" Asked the doll consoling the hunter "*sigh* yeah…someone innocent got hurt because of me" answered Jason resting his head on the dolls shoulder while staring at his messengers that were on the floor look up at him.

"Did you do this on purpose?"

"Of course not, I don't hurt the innocent, or at least I try not to get them hurt. After what happened to Pyrrha I was reminded of gascoigne and his family"

"Do you still blame yourself about what happened to Gascoigne's kids?"

"…"

"You shouldn't have to bla-"

"I made a promise to him before I killed him…I told him that I would look after his daughters if the worse should come, but when I told Alissa to go to the oedon chapel I thought she would make it there safely"

"Ah yes the little yharnam girl right?, what of her sister?"

"Elizabeth wasn't at the house so I told Alissa that rose and I will go look for her and bring her back safely to the chapel"

"Wouldn't it have been best to send miss rose with the little yharnam girl"

"It would have been the best option, but rose was new to the city and was inexperienced at the time, so sending her somewhere where she wasn't to familiar with seemed like a bad idea"

"So why didn't you escort the young yharnam girl?"

"I had to find Elizabeth, because every second I wasn't looking for her was every second she could have been endangered"

"So I am guessing you found her right?"

"Not exactly, as rose and I searched we couldn't find her, so what we did next was head to the chapel to see how Alissa was doing, but when we arrived she wasn't there, when we went to look for her we took the path she could have took through the sewers, but my fears were realized when I polled out alissa's ribbon from this man eating pig!" Jason said with much hatred when he mentioned the pig

"So what happ-" the doll was cut off when she felt someone entering the dream, she turned to see that it was gehrman, but when she turned back to Jason he was gone as if he was never there, she concluded that he must have left when gehrman arrived

"Is something on your mind doll?" gehrman asked walking up to her, "no, nothing…though it seems Jason is troubled about someone named Pyrrha, did something happen between them?" Asked the doll

"Nothing major really, she was just caught in the crossfire when miss goodwitch tried to unlock Jasons aura"

"Aura? What's that?"

"in this new world everyone has something called an aura, and this aura can be used to deflect incoming attacks, heal minor wounds, and has a barrier effect too, sometimes you can take it a bit further for something called a semblance, from what I was told it's basically having a super power"

"Interesting, so how did miss Pyrrha get hurt when she was watching someone unlock Jasons aura?"

"Well from what I know miss goodwitch was going to unlock Jasons aura, but something went wrong and backfired while placing a curse in the process"

"A curse? What kind of curse?"

"Just a mental linkage is all, but a curse like that can become something more, so I'll have to carefully watch over her to see what happens next"

"You think she will become like us?"

"That outcome might happen, but that choice is up to her"

"So tell me doll how is Jason doing? You're the only person he ever opened up to, so you should know how he's doing right" gehrman asked the doll

"He seems to be doing fine so far, he's been coming to me to talk about things more than usual though"

"I guess that makes sense, you were there for him in time of need *sigh* kid had it more rough than any of us" gehrman finished and the doll nodded

When Jason had come back from the dream he found himself back at the dorm more specifically team RWBY's dorm, but luckily for him nobody was home, he looked outside through the rooms window and saw that it was beginning to turn dusk "was I really gone that long?" He asked himself, his train of thought was interrupted when he heard footsteps approach the dorm room door

"Huh, Jason? Where have you been? we've been looking everywhere for you, you had us all worried" said Ruby with a look of concern and stand with her was both Blake and yang

"Sorry, but I needed some time to clear my head" replied Jason "anyway, why were you guys looking for me?"

"We heard what happened with Pyrrha and we want to see if you're ok" answered yang with a tone of concern

"I'm fine, but you should be more concerned about Pyrrha, she's going to need every bit of help she can get" said Jason with a bit of melancholy

Night had come and it was time for everyone to get some sleep, needless to say two people were restless given their circumstances, with Pyrrha unable to sleep she decided to go to the roof of the dormitory to get some fresh air, but she didn't expect Jason to be there to, when she saw him, he was sitting on a bench staring at the broken moon, "Couldn't sleep?" he asked not looking away from the moon

"I'm not sure if I want too…the last time I saw your memories I…I was somewhere, somewhere I didn't recognize" Pyrrha said in wonder

"Oh yeah" he said casually "what did you see?" Turning his head to her direction

Pyrrha walked in Jasons direction then sat on the opposite side of the bench he was sitting on

"I was in this city and there was a bunch of dead bodies laying everywhere, then I noticed that the sky was red and especially the moon" said Pyrrha

"Was there anything else you seen?" Asked Jason

Pyrrha had thought about it for a minute then she remembered the monsters with multiple eyes and arms, just remembering them made her shiver a bit "yea, there was these monsters with multiple eyes and arms

And they were hanging off some buildings" she said

Jason was staring at the floor while Pyrrha was wait for an explanation "Jason" she said getting his attention back "what were they?"

After a brief pause Jason finally answered "those" he stopped to find the word to describe them "those are gods" he said

"Gods?" She said confused "you worshipped those…things?"

"No" he said "I instead hunted them"

"You hunted gods?" She said

"In a manner of speaking yes, but they were not the only gods that I hunted, I have hunted many great ones over time, ha I even lost count after all this time" he said

"That sounds really sad" she said with meloncholy

"Yeah" his eyes returned to the ground "for along time I thought 'was this my purpose?' But I tried not to think about it to much" he said 'why am I telling this to her?' He thought

"Well atleast you don't have to worry about that anymore" she said a bit unsure if what she said would help

"*sigh* I guess your right" he said

Both Pyrrha and Jason got up and headed back to their dorms, while on the way back Jason stopped to tell Pyrrha something "hey Pyrrha tomorrow I would like to test your combat prowess, would that be alright?" He asked out of the blue

Pyrrha thought about it and came to realization that she didn't know how Jason or Rose fought, and thought it could be a good learning experience, plus she can use that fight to measure their differences in their combat ability "sure, it would also be a good learning experience" she said

"Glad to hear it and one more thing, if you have any questions regarding what you see in my memories just ask me or Rose we will answer them" Jason said

"I will" replied Pyrrha

With that both went their separate ways to their dorms

"Sweetie, sweetie wake up we're almost there" said a female figure with a bit of relief, the scenery looked to be as if they were on a carriage?

"*groggy* How much longer?"

"Not much longer sweetheart, after we get you this blood transfusion we'll go home right after and I'll make you your favorite blueberry pancakes with extra maple syrup" the figure said again

"Mama"

"Yes sweetie?"

"I made you a gift"

"Oh and what would that be?"

"Look"

"*gasp* it's a pendent, oh thank you so much sweetie, mama loves it very much"

"Grandpa helped me make it, back when I was feeling better"

"And you guys did such an amazing job"

The carriage came to a stop in front of a building "Is that the place?" A sigh saying 'losefka's clinic' was above the door way

"Yes, *exhales* thank goodness we found it"

A woman with ashen grey hair and dressed in white robes came out from the door way then noticed two people standing outside "oh, are you here to make a blood transfusion?"

"Yes, you see, it's my son/daughter he's/she's really sick, I was told this place could help?"

The woman in white turned her attention to the child "oh" she said with much emphasis

"Is there a problem?"

"Well you see" the white woman tried to explain "we never did a blood transfusion on a child before" not making the mother feel any better

"Please, I'm begging you there has to be something you can do" the mother said, a voice beginning to crack with worry

"Well I could try"she said, when she said that the mothers face enlightened a bit "but I can't promise anything"

"Yes, thank you" she said

"Alright, please follow me, oh and I forgot to mention, my name is losefka" said losefka leading them to the operation room

When losefka was leading them to the operation room just asked the mother some questions "so how old is your son/daughter?"

"He's/She's five years old"

"How long he/she been sick?"

"About six months now"

"where's his/her father?"

"Let's just say He wasn't ready to become a father"

"Tragic, but we must carry on, so what's his/her name?"

"Jason/Pyrrha"

"Lovely name"

"I don't want to sound rude, but are we there yet?"

"Just about" said losefka opening a pair of double doors, that lead down stairs to the operation room

"Would you mind placing Jason/Pyrrha on the table?" Requested losefka

"No, not at all" said the mother picking up Jason/Pyrrha and putting him/her on the table then stepped back to get out of losefka's way

Losefka was getting Jason/Pyrrha ready for the transfusion when she heard a crash behind her, quickly turning around to see what happened she found that Jason's/Pyrrha's mother had fell when she tried to lean against what she thought was a table, while in the confusion the mother found out that she accidentally cut her hand when she landed on a vial of red liquid

Losefka noticed the blood and quickly realized it was too late

"Ow, I'm sorry I thought this was a table"

"Oh it's ok, your hand, it's bleeding!"

"I guess your right, haha clumsy me"

"Come here, I'll take a quick look at it"

The mother then got up and walked towards losefka not knowing of the consequences when coming contact with the blood, losefka then treated the wound

"Uh miss I'm about to begin the transfusion, I would like it if you would please wait down stairs till after its done"

"Um ok? But may I ask why?

"Well you see I never preformed a transfusion on a child so I'm going to have to watch him/her closely, and I would feel more comfortable if I didn't have someone looking over my shoulder"

"Uh ok then, Jason/Pyrrha sweetie I'm going to be down stairs I'll wait there until it's done, alright mama loves you and I will see you soon"

With that Jason's/Pyrrha's mother left down stairs

"Ok young one I just need you to sign the contract then we will be good to go" said losefka which Jason/Pyrrha sighed "good now whatever happens… You may think it all a mere bad dream… "

While that said Jason's/Pyrrha's vision began to blur and Conscience began to fade.

With what felt like a good nap that could possibly been a few hours Jason's/Pyrrha's vision started to clear, needless to say that his/her vision improved significantly, all would have been perfect if it weren't for the wolf-thing creature covered in blood inching it's way towards him/her

Unable to move, probably due to an anesthetic Jason/Pyrrha closed their eyes and waited fearfully for the wolf-thing to do something and when he/she opened their eyes the wolf-thing was on fire? It looked like it drowned itself in a bottomless puddle of blood, with a sigh of relief the worst was over until a pairs of small arms began to wrap around the body, he/she heard a voice, the voice sounded soft and feminine

"Ah you found yourself a hunter" the feminine voice said

While all that was going on Jason/Pyrrha fell unconscious again

Jason/Pyrrha woke up, but only this time they could move

"Mama I think it's done!" Yelled Jason/Pyrrha, but heard nothing in return

Getting up from the table and remembering that the mother had got herself hurt and was to wait down stairs till all this was done, deciding to go where the mother was last seen headed, while heading down stairs Jason/Pyrrha were able to hear something, but what they heard sounded like claws on a wooden floor, while quietly entering the down stairs room and hiding behind some tables Jason/Pyrrha could see what was making the sound, knowing full well that he/she couldn't fight the beast he/she decided to go back upstairs, on the way there Jason/Pyrrha accidentally knocked over a glass bottle that had a strong smell of blood to it, while the bottle fell and landed near and shattered at Jason's/Pyrrha's feet getting the much of the blood on his/her legs and feet

Quickly turning to where the beast was and having it stare back, Jason/Pyrrha quickly bolted up stairs to get away but were not fast enough, the beast had caught Jason's/Pyrrha's clothes and through him/her on the floor, while quickly getting up from the fall Jason/Pyrrha ran towards were he/she first saw the beast remembering there was a door way past it, quickly running from the beast to the door way, but half way there he/she tripped, after frantically looking for what caused the fall he/she saw that his/her shoe laces came undone with all the running around, seeing as the beast slowly crept up on Jason/Pyrrha, he/she quickly ran into the other room and up the stairs to a locked door

"HELP HELP, CAN ANYONE HEAR ME THEIRS A MONSTER CHASING ME HELP" said Jason/Pyrrha frantically pounding on the door hoping someone would hear his/her voice, hearing growling come from behind he/she slowly turned around to see the beast slowly come up, as it got closer Jason/Pyrrha could see something handing from its neck, as the beast was only a few feet away the thing hanging from the neck became more clear, it was his mothers pendent that he made for her, so why was the beast wearing it? Now only inches away the beast finally attacked ripping the poor child apart, no one that night heard the blood curdling screams of Jason

Hello everyone sorry this chapter took along time to come out I had gotten sick with a nasty cold and couldn't think straight, plus school was also getting in the way of me writing this, but enough of my excuses I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, and sorry for the lack of action, I promise there will be some fights coming, sorry if this chapter looks weird I had wrote it on my iPod, but anyway see you next time


	4. Chapter 4

"NO, NO, NO, MAKE IT STOP, MAKE IT STOP" Pyrrha kicked and screamed in her sleep while waking up her teammates, Jaune was the first to try holding her down but that resulted in getting kicked across the room, next was both ren and Nora, both were holding Pyrrha's arms and legs down, Pyrrha soon woke up afterward with ren and Nora holding her arms and legs and with looks of concern on there faces

"Pyrrha!, Pyrrha! Are you ok?" Asked Jaune out of concern for his partner after getting up while holding his stomach

Before she could answer, her dorm door slammed open and in came team RWBY And Jason with their weapons at the ready

"Is everything all right? We heard screaming" Asked Ruby while scanning the room for any possible danger

"Yea, yea I'm fine, just a nightmare is all" Pyrrha said shakily with tears threatening to assault her face And her stomach beginning to turn

"Are you sur-" yang tried to ask but was cut off when Pyrrha shoved everyone out of the way and quickly made her way to the bathroom

With the bathroom door closed everyone could hear the toilet seat being lifted and Pyrrha throwing up what could have been last nights dinner

"I don't think she's alright" Jaune said stating the obvious

"oh really what gave that away?" Said Weiss with much sarcasm

'Oh oum what's happening to me?' Jason heard in his head, could these be Pyrrha's thoughts?

'Gehrman said we we're linked, but I didn't expect to hear her thoughts' Jason mentally said, carefully thinking about the situation Jason came up with a plan

"Everyone I need to speak to Pyrrha alone" said Jason, everyone turned their attention to him giving him confused looks

Weiss was the first to say something "why should you to talk to her, weren't you the one who caused all this? We heard what happened at the arena yesterday and I have a suspicion to believe you caused this!"

"Weiss, stop it, Im sure he didn't mean to hurt her" said Ruby defending Jason

"Yea, ruby's right, just because their was one accident doesn't mean you get to put him at the center of this" said yang backing up ruby's defense of Jason

"Look as I said before, I need to talk to her alone, this is a bit of a personal matter" Jason said with a heavy voice, getting more irritated as time passed, he felt someone grab his shoulder and turned to see that it was Jaune

"You can help her right?" Said Jaune with a mixed tone of sadness and worry, Jaune wished he could help Pyrrha, Jason looked a Jaune and nodded "yea, I'll do my best"

Jason slowly opened the bathroom door and the door made a creaking sound, the door was opened enough to see the light in the bathroom, Jason then entered alone and closed the door behind him, seeing Pyrrha sitting next to the toilet while hugging her legs and covering her eyes he quickly wrote a note to rose say for everyone to leave, Jason then walked towards Pyrrha and sat across from her "what was all that" she said with a quiet and tired voice

"What was what ?" Jason started off sitting next to her

Pyrrha then looked towards Jason and saw him staring back at her "Jason can I ask you a personal question?" she said with a lump building in her throat

"Uh, Sure, ask away" Jason said in an uncomfortable tone

"What happened to your mother?"

Jason was shocked a bit, but would never show it "My mother *sigh* my mother died around the time I meet rose" said Jason

"What about the beast that I saw, it was wearing your mothers locket" she said shakily

"that was my mother, she turned into the beasts that I hunt, as for why I didn't kill her sooner, it was because I didn't really have the heart to go through with it"

"So when did you meet rose then?" Pyrrha said, asking a different question

"Hmm, well I was five when I became a hunter, so about ten years later" Jason said

"So your mother was like that for ten years?" Pyrrha said and asked another question

"Yea, all that time I couldn't do it, but when I found rose I finally gave my mom mercy, *sigh* I sometimes think what she would think about me now, like would she be disgusted with me? Well, anyway I try not to think about it though" Jason said not sure of himself, he pulled out the locket and started at the picture of his mother within

Pyrrha scooted closer to Jason and saw the picture of his mother, she had short wavy brown hair that was about eye level and she the same emerald green eyes as Jason, she's pretty Pyrrha though, she looked at the other picture and found that it had picture of professor Eileen in it, 'is professor Eileen someone special to him?' She thought, after a moment passed Pyrrha spoke up "I'm sure she would still love you even after everything you've been through" she said scooting closer to Jason

"What makes you think that?"

"Cause, you're her son, I'm pretty sure any loving parent would be overjoyed to know that their child is safe" Pyrrha answered

"Yea, well maybe, but I don't think any parent wants their children to go through what I have, let alone grow up the same place I have and become what I am" Jason said with a heavy tone full of depression

Pyrrha then grabbed Jason's arm "I'm sorry" was all she said

Jason looked at Pyrrha, he didn't want to talk about this subject anymore and was looking for any excuse, then remembered something "but enough of me, we have a fight wait for us remember" he said changing the subject and getting up and offered his hand to Pyrrha which she took, he pulled her up and they left the bathroom

Noticing everyone was gone Jason left to team RWBY's dorm to get changed and Pyrrha changed in her dorm room, while Pyrrha was changing, unexpectedly her dorm door opened up and her partner came in, Jaune had walked in on Pyrrha in the middle of changing and needless to say he had gotten the full view, Pyrrha had froze seeing as it was Jaune that walked in on her, Jaune not knowing what to do quickly turned around and began to leave "Jaune wait!" She tried to stop him but was too late

 **-SC-**

Pyrrha and Jason had arrived at the arena and while on the way there Pyrrha couldn't stop mumbling about something, Jason had decided to let it be and took his spot at the arena

"You ready?" Said Jason and pulled his saw spear and hunters pistol and staring her down

"Ready" said Pyrrha getting into her battle stance and seeing Jason pull his hood on

After studying each other's stances quickly they both charged at each other

Pyrrha had gone for a stab and Jason had narrowly dodged out of the way

Both were now at a distance and began to circle each other, both had changed each other again, but this time Pyrrha had thrown her shield at Jason, jason in return fell to the ground and slid under it, when the shield passed over, Jason quickly saw Pyrrha was going for another stab but Jason foresaw this, using his arm to push himself off the ground, he quickly dodged the blade to get behind her and used his pistol arm to wrap it around Pyrrha's waist and lifted her off the ground and onto her head

Pyrrha was slightly dazed from the unexpected attack and jumped out of the way of one of Jason's shot from his pistol, picking up her shield and using it to block an attack from Jason, quickly disarming him she quickly grabbed Jason's head and brought her knee to his face, Jason had quickly grabbed her legs and brought her under him, Pyrrha tried to slash at him, but he pinned her arm to the ground and tried to punch her, but Pyrrha had moved her head out of the way causing him to hit the ground, Pyrrha could have swore she heard his fist break upon impact, Pyrrha then used one leg to wrap around Jason's neck and the other to wrap under his arm, getting him into a triangle lock she then squeeze his head and arm together and used her arms to add extra force, Jason then grabbed and pulled on her thigh trying to get air into his lungs

In a moment of desperation Jason picked up Pyrrha and slammed her onto the floor, causing her to let go and get some air to breathe "*pant* *pant* didn't see that coming *cough**cough**cough*" Jason said holding his neck

Pyrrha then got up and grabbed her sword and shield "how's you hand?" She said remembering the sound it made when it hit the floor

"*pant* it's fine" he said getting up and picking up his pistol and saw spear

"Should we stop?" Asked Pyrrha with a bit of concern

"No it's fine, I've taken worse than this" Jason said snapping his fingers into place and picked up his saw spear

Getting into position, both had seen what each other could do and what they were willing to go through to win this fight, both Pyrrha and Jason were staring each other down waiting for the other to move first, Jason had changed his saw spear to its second form then charged Pyrrha once more

Jason had gone for a thrust and Pyrrha quickly side-stepped then tried to swipe at Jason's head, Jason quickly ducked having the blade Passover him then knocked Pyrrha's shield away, both weapons clashed

In the middle of the fight Jason heard a feminine voice in his head 'use me' this voice didn't sound like Pyrrha's, an image of the holy moonlight sword popped into head and heard the female voice 'USE ME!', knocking Pyrrha away he polls out the holy moonlight blade out, Jason knew what this sword capable of, how could he forget the power displayed to him with his fight with Ludwig

Pyrrha blocked a few attacks that Jason made with the moonlight sword, getting pinned on one knee she realized that if Jason kept hammering attacks on her she would lose the fight, Pyrrha used her polarity on her shield to push back Jason's attack

Being knocked back Jason focused some arcane into the sword preparing to swing at Pyrrha again, once Pyrrha recovered she saw a green aura floating toward the sword like it was drawing power, jason took a swing at her, but from a distance, the green aura that was once on the sword came at her like a projectile, Pyrrha dodged out of the way deciding that it was best to keep close, closing the distance between the two, Pyrrha went for a stab again and Jason was ready to parry

The double doors of the arena opened up and in came Eileen and goodwitch

Both Jason and Pyrrha were caught off guard resulting in Pyrrha unintentionally stabbing Jason through the chest and pinned him to the floor, Pyrrha not knowing what to do began to panic "Jason! You ok?"

Jason groaned, having been impaled Was not a pleasant feeling "Ugh. I guess this is my loss" Jason said trying to free himself from the ground while wincing at the pain

Goodwitch came rushing to Jason and inspected the wound, she saw that the sword went through Jason's heart, worried that Jason might die she asked Eileen to get medical assistance, Eileen just stood there with her arms crossed, staring at Jason "oh, don't be such a baby Jason, get up" she said

Jason winced at the pain as he tried prying himself from the ground, finally getting from the ground, all that was left was the sword in his chest, using both hands to pull out the sword was no easy task, the sword was slowly coming out with each struggling pull, finally getting the sword out, blood started to flow out of him like a knocked over water bottle,"ugh I'm getting light headed" said Jason before collapsing on the floor

"He'll be fine, all he needs is a 'pick me up'" Eileen said crouching next to Jason and taking out a blood vial and stabbing the needle in his eye

After a moment passed the wound began to close as if it wasn't even there "AHHHHH, OF ALL PLACES WHY DID YOU DO IT IN MY EYE?" Jason yelled out in pain polling the blood vial out

"Well It was the perfect moment hehehe" Eileen replied sarcastically, jason got up and picked up the moonlight sword fighting the urge to hack Eileen with it

"How!?" goodwitch said with a shocked tone, both Eileen and Jason looked towards goodwitch "how Did you do that? Make a full recovery I mean"

"We use these" Eileen said nonchalant showing a red blood vial, goodwitch reached out to red vial only to have Eileen pull it back

"You don't want to use these, trust me, it will turn you into something much worse than the Grimm" Eileen said, goodwitch hesitated to grab the red vial

"How so?" Goodwitch said unsure

"Believe me,when someone gets this into their bodies, Jason and I won't have any second thoughts about killing them" Eileen said in a serious tone "come on kids ozpin needs you" she said heading for the door

 **-SC-**

Everyone had left the arena, both Jason and Pyrrha followed Eileen and goodwitch to ozpins office

"So why does ozpin want to meet us?" Jason said turning his attention at Eileen while walking

"I don't know, but we'll know when we get there" Eileen replied back

The group arrived at the elevator and walked inside, the ride up was quiet except for the elevator music 'hey can you hear me?' Jason heard the female voice again in his head 'I hear you, who is this' Jason answered and replied

'Me, I'm the sword you were just wielding' the moonlight sword said

Jason thought about that for a moment, but then remembered Ludwig talking to the same sword in the middle of that fight 'ugh, don't even bring that guy up, he was so annoying, he kept thinking I would grant him some unstoppable power or something'

'So he wasn't entirely insane or-'

'Oh he was insane, most of the time he tried talking to me he thought I answered back, when all I ever did was watch and stare and tried to measure his stupidity!'

'Well…I don't have anything to say really, but I'm curious as to why you have chosen to talk to me?'

'Why?, because your someone of great interest and power'

'Power? What do you me-'

'Your arcana power is definitely in league with those great ones, maybe even more so, it's quite impressive'

'Uhh huh, I'll take that as a compliment I guess'

'Take it how ever you want, looks like you almost at your stop'

After a short period of awkward silence the elevator doors open up and everyone steps out

'We'll continue this conversation later' Jason mentally said then focused on ozpin

"Ah Jason, I have a mission for you and team RWBY" ozpin said without missing a beat

"Alright, what is it?" Replied Jason getting right to the point

Pulling up a map of remnant and showing Jason his destination "you and team RWBY are heading to a small village just passed the emerald forest"

Inspecting the map and where the highlighted destination was he then mentally started measuring the distance from where he was to where his objective was, a village called 'aim' Jason then had a question "did something happen there?"

"We received a notice from a caravan that came from there an that the communications antenna was destroyed in a Grimm raid, I would like you and team RWBY to escort a repair man and dispose of the Grimm while your there" ozpin said and sip some of his coffee then looked back at Jason "any questions?"

"Not really"

"Good You start first thing tomorrow morning"

"Ok then, I'll let team RWBY know next time I see them"

"Splendid, you may leave Jason" ozpin said excusing Jason

Jason headed to the elevator, but was stopped when ozpin had to say one more thing "oh Jason I forgot to mention, but you and team RWBY will have to get there by foot, I'd let you go by bullhead but the rest are transporting other students to and from the mission"

"That's fine, after flying her on that huge bird I prefer to be grounded" Jason said and left ozpins office

Ozpin then turns his attention to Pyrrha "miss nikos, I know it's only been a day sense that incident yesterday, but how are you feeling, did anything strange happen between then and now?" Ozpin said in a calm voice, not trying to give his student an anxiety

"Well, I did have a terrible nightmare" Pyrrha said lowering her eyes

"You mind telling us what it was about" ozpin said

"Well I was in a unfamiliar place, It could have been Jason's past though"

Eileen looked toward Pyrrha than asked "which part of his past? and what did you see?" Eileen asked

"is there something we should know about miss Eileen?" ozpin said to Eileen

Eileen looks at Pyrrha and she looks back to ozpin "maybe, depending on the memories she inherited, she could take both Jason's knowledge, experiences and skill and make them her own, making her a more effective fighter

"Can she really learn from his memories?" Asked glynda taking an interest in the topic

"It's definitely possibly, I learned the same way, through echoes, but this maybe a different case" Eileen said

"What are echoes?" Asked goodwitch clearly not in the loop

"echoes or blood echoes are memories that we hunters absorb through blood 'the blood echoes our memories' so the saying goes" Eileen explains

 **-SC-**

Jason road the elevator down and continued the conversation he had previously 'so what's so special about my arcana power?'

'You have an unusually strong arcane power, most people I came across only had a fraction of what you have, you are a very interesting person' the sword said

'Well, thanks…um'

'Oh, sorry I forgot to introduce my self, my name is maven' the sword introduced itself

The elevator doors open and Jason stepped out then headed to the dorm room in hopes of finding his friends

'So what's your story? Were you always a sword or what?' Jason said resuming the conversation while walking to the dorm

'I wasn't always a sword, I was a human like you once, but the rest is for a later time, your friends are here' maven said

'I know' he said back then turned his attention to ruby and yang

"Hey Jason we're over here, hey Jason!" Shouted ruby an Jason turned to her then walked to there direction

"Hey, where have you been? We've been looking for you" said yang

"Me and Pyrrha were sparing at the arena, then ozpin requested an audience with us" Jason said giving the gist of what happened

"is she doing ok? Where is she?" Asked ruby with curiosity

"She's doing fine" Jason reassured her "she's just having a talk with ozpin, I'm sure we'll see her soon"

"Your probably right" said ruby in your usual happy tone

The team began to walk to there next class, on the way there Jason said "hey guys, Ozpin is sending us on a mission tomorrow, I forgot to mention it earlier"

"What kind of mission is it?" Asked ruby

"It's a protection and escort mission" said Jason

"Where are we going?" Asked yang

"a small village called 'aim', but we will have to walk there, judging from the distance we should be there within a day" replied Jason

"Ugh we have to walk there" said yang slightly upset

"unfortunately yes, come on your class is almost starting" said Jason

deciding she will tease Jason a bit, yang held Jason's arm"soooo your gonna escort us to class right?" Yang said in a flirty tone

Jason simply said "yea sure" sense the gesture didn't really bother him, he just kept walking to there class

When the group made it to the class door they met up with rose, rose noticed how close yang was with Jason and for just a brief moment her chest tightened up a bit "Jason your back! Are you coming to class?" Rose asked her partner

"No I have to prepare for a mission tomorrow morning" Jason said

"Oh, ok then, I'll see you some other time or when you get back" rose said a bit unsure of herself, not even looking at Jason

"Hey rose are you ok? You don't sound sure of yourself" asked Jason

Rose looking back at Jason and tried to clear things up as best as she could "I-I'm fine, anyway I need to get to class" she said try to get into the class with haste

"wonder what that was about?" Said ruby turning her attention to Jason, Jason looked back at ruby and shrugged his shoulders not knowing what happened either, yang on the other hand had an idea of what happened but decided to keep that to herself

"Well I will see you guys later" Jason said beginning to leave

 **-SC-**

Much time had passed through the day and it was just about evening, Pyrrha obviously didn't want to go to sleep, but knew she couldn't stay awake forever, trying to get Jason's memories off her mind, she went to go find her friends and checked the dining hall first and to her luck there they we're, eating and laughing without much stress, she walk to the table they were sitting at, upon reaching there, she noticed that both rose and Jason weren't there "where are Jason and rose?" She asked

"Jason is in the dorm room prepping for our mission tomorrow morning" said ruby in her usual bubbly tone

"Rose is looking for Jason" ren said in his usual tired voice

"Did you want to ask them something?" Said Blake looking away from her book and facing Pyrrha

"yea more specifically Jason, but umm I'll ask him when he gets back" Pyrrha said sitting at table getting ready to eat

"You sure? It's gonna be awhile, we'll be gone two weeks max, one week if all goes well, you sure you don't want to ask him now?" Said yang

"Pyrrha is everything ok?" Said jaune with some concern "you gave us quite a scare this morning, we're just worried is all, you know you can tell us anything"

"Thank you jaune, really, but I just had a nightmare is all, it's nothing to get worked up about" Pyrrha said trying to reassure everyone 'I want to tell them, maybe professor ozpin might make an exception?' She thought optimistically

"That must have been some nightmare, you kicked jaune across the dorm room, hehehe" Nora said, laughing at the memory

Both Jaune and ren remembered what happened and also laughed with Nora

"What was your nightmare about?" Said Weiss with some interest

"Well I was a kid in an unfamiliar place, but the last I remember was being attacked by some Grimm" Pyrrha said giving a part of the truth, she knew she couldn't give any details, so she gave the basics of it

"That doesn't sound very scary" said Weiss a bit confused

"I'd rather not remember the details, it was a pretty gory nightmare, in fact I think I d-"

*slam* everyone jumped at the sudden noise, they turned to the direction it came from and saw Jason and rose, Jason had just put his sword on the table and everyone got a good look at it, the swords look was a grey claymore that had a bandage wrapped around it, hidden behind the bandages were designs that looked a bit like demonic runes and the handle had a bone-like look to it, Rose who was sitting next to Jason still admired the blades design, ruby quickly dashed next to Jason to get a better look "woooooah, you didn't tell me you had more weapons, this looks AWESOME" she said excitedly

"Well if you want to see the rest of them you should ask rose, we do share an arsenal" Jason said pulling out a bottle of red liquid, when the cap came off it gave off a pungent smell, he drank half of the bottle then handed the rest to rose who finished the rest of it, if both teams didn't know any better they would have thought Jason and rose were drinking blood, they didn't know how right they were though

Ruby turned her attention back to the sword and inspected it further, she noticed that the weapon didn't shift like the previous weapons she had seen "hey Jason what does this sword do? It looks like a regular sword, ugh why is it so heavy?" Ruby said trying to pick up the sword, but It didn't even move it

"Yang a little help" she called her sister over

Yang got up and walked over to the sword and tried to pick it up, but like her sister it didn't even budge "huh? What's with this thing" she said irritated, this time yang used all her strength, but to no avail, everyone could hear rose laughing in the background

Nora zipped next to yang wanting to give it a try, "Let me try" said Nora with much confidence, she grabbed the sword, but like yang and Ruby the sword didn't even move, rose was laughing even harder now, this time both yang and Nora tried to lift it, but the same happened, nothing, but with desperate times call for desperate measures Nora had an idea, "Weiss I need you to shoot me with some lightning" she said frantically, everyone could her roses laughter get louder

"Huh, why should I?" Weiss said in her usual sassy tone

"Because, I won't be beaten by a sword!" Nora said grabbing weiss's shoulders

"Fine, if it will make you stop" Weiss said, Weiss then got ready, then shot Nora with lightning

Nora then absorbed the lightning making her even stronger and yang got so irritated that her hair caught fire, both grabbed the sword and used everything they got "come on, move!" Yang said struggling to make the holy moonlight sword

Rose was laughing so hard that she practically crying "hahahaha please, please stop hahahaha, it hurts hahahaha" she said holding onto her stomach

Finally giving up, both Nora and yang sat down laying their heads on the table in defeat with damaged pride "so Ruby, you said you wanted to see this weapons second form" said Jason

Ruby turned to Jason and nodded, Jason then picked up the sword with no effort, he then slid his hand across the sword giving it a green aura "wooooah, that's so COOL, how are you doing that!"

"Arcana" Jason replied with a simple answer, he wasn't lying at least

"Magic? Awww, come on tell me really, please, pretty please" Ruby nagged Jason for a answer

"Oww that hurts" everyone heard off in a distance, turning to the source they saw girl with rabbit ears have her ears pulled on by Cardin Winchester who was laughing "please stop" she pleaded once more

"Hold on, I'll be right back" Jason said leaving the both teams behind and approached Cardin, Jason grabbed cardin's wrist causing him to let go of the girl, said girl then hid behind Jason

"What's your problem you gothic freak!" Cardin said wincing in pain to Jason's grip, Jason let go and Cardin got up to eye level with Jason clearly looking for a fight

"The lady asked you to stop" Jason said staring down Cardin in a stoic manner

"Why should I care, she's just some four eared freak who has no place among us" Cardin said causing all faunas and anybody with good relations with faunas to glare at him, but Cardin didn't see or ignore them and continued to stare at Jason

"Really, and whose to say you won't be expelled next time if you keep this up Cardin Winchester" said a female with a stern voice, Team CRDL all turned around to see goodwitch facing them with a cold stare "do I make myself clear" goodwitch said in the same tone

"Yes! Professor goodwitch!" Team CRDL said in unison in a salute pose

"good, don't let me or any of the other professors catch you doing it again, now follow me your all on bathroom duty as punishment" goodwitch said walking away with team CRDL in tow

Jason turned around to face the girl who was being harassed "t-thank you, can I get your name?" She asked in a timid manner

"jason, jason accursio" Jason said to her

"thank you again, my name is velvet scarlatina" velvet introduced herself

"It was nice to meet you velvet, I'd like to talk more, but I have a mission to prep for" Jason said, Jason and velvet said their goodbyes and went their separate ways, Jason headed back to his friends and velvet went to her teams dorm

"Huh, Jason your last name is 'accursio'? You never told us that" Ruby said with curiosity

"You never really asked, plus it never seemed important so I never said" Jason replied

"hey what's you last name rose?" Asked Nora with noticeable excitement

"Huh? Oh it's Constantine" rose said a bit puzzled at the sudden interest of last names

"Constantine huh, that's a unique last name, where's it from?" said Weiss with a bit of interest

"Uhh, somewhere that doesn't exist anymore" rose said slightly panicked knowing she can't reveal her origins just yet

"oh right, that city you said that burned down right?" Weiss said a bit downcast, remembering what happened last time they talked about that, but especially remembered that killing was a touchy subject with Jason

"Don't worry about it, that's all in the past, nothing we can do about it now" Jason said giving Weiss some reinsurance, with all that said Jason rested the holy moonlight sword on his shoulder and walked back to the dorm room

 **-SC-**

Jason had packed everything he needed for the mission he was starting tomorrow, after all that was done he suspected Pyrrha to be on the roof and decided to go and meet her there, when he arrived his suspensions were met when he saw Pyrrha standing there staring at the broken moon "I figured you'd be up here again, you worried about the dreams?" He asked her

"Yes, I am, I'm scared of what I might see, how did you manage to coop with that?" Pyrrha ask with some curiosity

"Well I didn't go through it alone, Eileen helped me coop with most of my problems when I first started" Jason said

Pyrrha then remembered the photo of Eileen in his locket next to his mothers picture, wanting to know the relationship between them Pyrrha asked Jason about it "Jason what's the relationship between you and professor Eileen?"

Jason had already predicted that she would ask about Eileen, he'd heard her ask twice in her thoughts, maybe he can hear her thoughts if she thinks about him? Maybe? "Eileen was like a mother to me when I was growing up and would help me in times of need when I needed them, needless to say I kinda think of her as family" Jason admitted to Pyrrha

"I had no idea you two were so close" Pyrrha said smiling at the thought of a little Jason playing with Eileen and watching over him "so it wasn't all that bad right" she said looking back at Jason

"we had our moments, some good, some bad, my life isn't just one disaster after another, I guess you'll know what I mean when you see it yourself" Jason said turning away "and Pyrrha begin scared is something that keeps someone alive, some once told me everyone has fears, even the fearless and once we surpass our fears we'll be met with more fears, it's up to us to challenge fear, so will you take the challenge?" Jason finished and walked away leaving Pyrrha by herself, Pyrrha on the other hand couldn't help but smile at what she heard

 **-SC-**

"so this is one of the new guys that flew in on a nevermore?" said a female with raven black hair and amber colored eyes, she was staring at a picture of Jason on her scroll "Jason accursio, you're an interesting one"

"Yea rumor has it those four don't have their aura's up, we could easily get rid of them if they get in the way" said a male with silver hair

"I wouldn't think so mercury, fighting a nevermore that big without an aura would be suicide, even a single hit from an average sized grim would be a killing blow for anyone without an aura, these guys might be dangerous plus they all looked like they seen some shit" a girl with green hair explained

Mercury glared at the green haired girl "emerald now your just overestimating them, one hit is all it would take to kill them an-" he was cut off by the raven haired girl

"enough of your bickering, you both have a point though, first it would only take one hit to kill one of them, but they must be extremely skilled huntsmen to have survived as long as they did, they probably won't join us willingly and disposing them might be a bit of a challenge, *sigh* we're probably just gonna have to avoid them all together" the raven haired girl said putting her thoughts together in a irritated tone

"So what should we do if we encounter on of them cinder?" Emerald said

Cinder thought about it for a moment trying to come up with a plan "ok, it's likely that you would bump into rose Constantine" cinder said pulling up a photo of rose "if you do encounter her try to figure out what you can about her companions then report back here, but don't go seeking her out, this teacher eileen is said to be observant along with Jason, if they become suspicious of us, then everything we've done up until will be for not"

"Yes cinder" emerald said

"Sure fine" mercury said

 **-SC-**

Pyrrha found herself in an unfamiliar place, she looked around and saw a building In front of her that had two pathways into said building, she looked left and saw another path that lead behind the building with a huge tree, she then heard groaning coming from behind her and saw a little boy laying on the floor dressed in what could be called 'rags' he looked like he lived in poverty, Pyrrha got closer to see if he was ok, what had shocked her a bit was her hand had phased through him "please someone help! This kids looks hurt, someone! Anyone! Help!" Pyrrha shouted hoping someone would help

"A kid?" A voice said coming from the stair case that lead to the building, Pyrrha turned around and saw someone dressed as a crow approach her or to be exact the child laying on the floor, the figure took off the crow mask and pyrrha instantly recognized who it was "professor Eileen! This boy is probably hurt, can you do something?" Pyrrha said panicking, but her words could not be heard, pyrrha saw Eileen flip the boy over to see his face

"hey kid, hey, what's your name?" Eileen asked the kid shaking him awake

The said kid groaned and is his eyes slowly opened, he looked around and saw that he was in an unfamiliar place, he slightly backed up in the unfamiliar environment "hey kid don't be scared I'm trying to help you, what your name?" Asked Eileen in a soft tone much like a mother calming down her scared child

"J-J-Jason, Jason accursio" a young Jason replied scared

"Hello Jason my name is Eileen there's no need to be scared I'm only trying to help you" Eileen said in the same motherly tone, a side Pyrrha thought she would never see from Eileen

Jason had lowered his guard a bit, but was still cautious, something Eileen admired a bit "do you know how you got here? Or where you are?" Eileen asked In which Jason shook his head side to side, seeing as she wanted to help, Jason had lowered his guard more

"What about parents? You have any parents?" Eileen asked, but soon regretted it, Jason had remembered his mother or rather a monster wearing his mother locket and attacked him, such memories would make any kid cry their eyes out, Jason sat on the floor crying at what he remembered and quickly found a pair of arms wrapped tightly around him, Jason embraced Eileen back and cried into her chest "shh, shh, shh, it's alright, it's alright, I got you"

Pyrrha stood there watching Eileen comfort a young Jason wishing their was something she could do, but to avail, Pyrrha saw something take form out of a pile of smoke that came out of nowhere, once the smoke cleared a lone figure dressed similarly like the Jason she knew, but with a mix of something Weiss would wear, royalty maybe?, that style was something that Pyrrha easily picked up on, she also had blond hair and carried a weapon that rose once showed them the 'rakuyo' she called it, how did rose get it? The said figure looked to be three times older than young Jason's age, the figure saw Eileen holding a boy who was crying "Eileen what's going on whose that kid?" The figure asked

"Maria, is this kid the new hunter you said you felt?" Eileen asked, Maria kneeled down next to Eileen and hovered her hands over the boy, Pyrrha saw maria's hands glow and produced a light, "woah this kid has some strong arcane power, but I'm afraid so Eileen, a boy this young shouldn't do the dirty work we do, should I get gehrman to purge him?"

Jason calmed down and heard what Maria said "what *sniff* does purge mean?" Asked Jason recovering from his cry earlier

Eileen looked down at Jason "purging means to 'free from' if we purge you then you'll be free, but if you decide against it then you'll be trained and have to hunt the monsters we hunt" she explained to Jason and without a moments thought "I wanna stay, I don't have anymore family and I don't want to be alone, I'll become an ultimate hunter just don't leave me" Jason said burying his face back into eileen's chest, from a spectators view it looked like if Jason let go then he would lose everyone again

Both female hunters and Pyrrha could tell Jason quickly became attached to Eileen since the first half hour Jason refused to let go of Eileen, both hunters could feel someone enter the dream and who they saw was gehrman and gehrman's first response was "Eileen you have a kid growing on your chest"

"I know you got any ideas to get him off?" She asked

Gehrman then points is burial blade at Jason "get off" gehrman says in a threatening tone

"NO!" Jason shouted, as if on command blue lightning had come down on gehrman shocking him half to death

"Gehrman! Are you ok?" Maria says with worry checking if he's ok

"Hahahahaha, I wasn't expecting that, wow, good one kid" Eileen looked down at Jason and found him asleep, with a small smile she said "guess using that much aracana tuckered him out" Eileen said holding onto Jason this time "come on kid lets go home, the night has been long for all of us"

Moments later Pyrrha saw the environment completely change into what appeared to be a small house, exploring the house a bit she found Eileen sleeping on a bed holding onto a young Jason, seeing this made Pyrrha smile, Pyrrha then heard knocking coming from what was probably the front door, what scared her a bit was Eileen walking through her, definitely something she'll never get used to, Pyrrha saw Eileen open the door and seen a tall man stand in the door way, the tall man looked like he worked for a church considering how he dressed, a minister maybe? What was strange about him though was the bandages covering his eyes "hey there gascoigne, how's the family?" Eileen said a bit groggy

"Hey there Eileen and the families fine, I just came to check on you, viola was worried when you didn't stop by you know so she asked me to check if your ok" gascoigne said a bit tired "is there someone else here? A new hunter right? He smells young" said gascoigne sniffing the air

Eileen had forgotten gascoigne has some super sense of smell "yea, a kid had just recently became a hunter, he said he wanted to be the ultimate hunter, cute right, hehe"

"I wouldn't doubt it and a little, kids are fast learners and if he had everyone teaching him and he took his training seriously then he could truly become the ultimate hunter" Gascoigne said smiling at Eileen and at the thought of this kids future, Gascoigne heard someone behind Eileen and figuratively saw Jason "this him?"

Jason hid behind Eileen and peeked out from behind Eileen to see Gascoigne "Jason this is father Gascoigne, he'll be one of your many teachers that will make you into an ultimate hunter" Eileen explained to him

"I'll have more than one teacher?" Jason said confused

"If you really want to become the ultimate hunter then you will hehehe" Gascoigne said this time "come on kid your training starts today" Gascoigne said and gestured jason to follow

"I'll go too, better make use of this time while we still have it" Eileen said looking at the sky and saw the sun rising

The three went to Gascoigne's house while Pyrrha followed to pick up some equipment, the group was greeted by Gascoigne's family "papa!"said a little blonde girl who was around Jason's age, everyone saw her run up to Gascoigne

"Elizabeth" gascoigne said with smile on his face and kneeled down and embraced his daughter "Elizabeth you should be careful when running" said a women with blonde hair who looked a few months pregnant "Eileen! How've you been? I feared the worst when you didn't stop by" said the blonde woman with relief and pulled Eileen in a hug

"I'm fine viola, I was about to visit but I found this little one" Eileen gestured to Jason, viola looked down at Jason "wow what beautiful eyes you have kid" viola said kneeling down to Jason, a sly grin appeared on viola's face and she turned back to Eileen "I didn't know you had a kid, whose the unlucky father? Hahaha"

" .ha. You're so Funny you should take up Comedy" Eileen replied with sarcasm, Shen the tuned to jason "you should introduce yourself" Eileen said to Jason making him come out of hiding

"h-hello I'm Jason, jason accursio" Jason said shyly

"Accursio? You have a last name?" Viola asked a bit confused

"Yes, I-is that bad?" Jason asked worried

"No, it's just that only royals have last names, so both low and middle-end people like us will use titles instead, but even royals sometimes adopted titles over their last name" gascoigne explained "it's pretty rare to meet someone using a last name over a title"

"What are your titles?" Jason asked

"Well gascoigne is currently a minister of the church hunters and has earned the title of 'father' as in 'father gascoigne'" Eileen said for gascoigne

"Eileen is a workshop hunter, but she earned the title 'crow' because she preforms something called a 'sky burial' on comrades who have strayed to far from their duties and prevents them from hurting people" viola explained with a bit of sadness

"My title is 'Eileen the crow' and let's not talk about this anytime soon" Eileen said concluding the subject, everyone could tell that this was a touchy subject and decided to leave it at that "let's grab what we need and get to training" she said facing her back toward everyone, she heard footsteps enter gascoigne's house, but didn't expect Jason to stand next to her holding onto her hand

"Once we get started you know there is no going back, there will be many hardships, and I can't always be with you every step of the way" Eileen said turning and kneeling down to face Jason "so take everything you will learn seriously and make yourself the ultimate hunter you said you would be, and on behalf of all the workshop hunters do us proud"

Gascoigne walked out with the needed equipment and heard what Eileen said "and on behalf of all the church hunters do us proud, when our time passes we will always be with you through your training, so train hard Jason accursio, because we want to see you become the ultimate hunter"

Pyrrha saw this and felt a little moved for Jason, see such an event would make anyone believe that he was destined for greatness and she to believe in him

Pyrrha then saw the environment change again, but this time it was an open grass field, she turned around and saw Eileen, Jason, and Gascoigne heading in the direction she was, once everyone got ready Gascoigne gave Jason an axe that was pretty common among hunters apparently, Gascoigne first taught him how to properly hold the hunters axe and how to swing the weapon without hurting himself or fly out of his hands, Pyrrha watched carefully and mimic what she saw, she of course already knew the basics that was being taught to Jason, but recapping some of the basics could be good for her sense she was learning a new style

After half a day of training under Gascoigne Pyrrha had learned a few things she had not known and would definitely practice it when she woke up, now it was Eileen who was training Jason, she pulled out her blades of mercy along with some daggers which she gave to Jason to practice with, Eileen like Gascoigne taught Jason how to hold them properly so that he wouldn't be easily disarmed and taught him many stances to hold the blades, Pyrrha knew each stance had a different fighting style so she watched very carefully and mimicked everything she saw, after a long day of training everyone saw Jason on the floor panting trying to catch his breath, "you did good kid, but we aren't even close to finished yet, you're a fast learner so maybe you'll finish training in a few months time, but there will be many more teachers to learn from so ready yourself, now it's time to head home and eat something, come on get up" Gascoigne said extending a hand to Jason, jason grabbed his hand and pulled himself up

Evenone then walked back to Gascoigne's house for dinner, which Jason obviously enjoyed, putting a big smile on viola's face despite Jason wolfing down his food, Elizabeth just starred at Jason with curious eyes sense she never really been around a boy her age and thought he was kinda weird, it was time for both Jason and Eileen to leave and both walked home

Once arrived home both Jason and Eileen went straight to bed and fell asleep, Pyrrha again saw Eileen cling to Jason as she was asleep and Jason clinging back to Eileen


End file.
